Presence: 07-Ghost Version
by Kusanagi Yakumo - OFF
Summary: Apa kau pernah mendengar sebuah kondisi di mana roh seorang manusia terpisah dari tubuhnya dan melakukan perjalanan ke tempat lain? MikageTeito...


**PRESENCE: 07-Ghost Version**

**Disclaimer:** Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Saljunya lebat sekali..." gumam seorang remaja bertubuh mungil sambil menatap datar salju putih yang terlihat dari balik kaca jendela kamarnya, "Padahal, aku ingin berjalan-jalan keluar. Tapi, kalau cuacanya seperti ini... Membuat niatku hilang..." ia menghela napas, lalu beranjak menuju sebuah tempat tidur yang terlihat nyaman. Membaringkan diri, sedikit demi sedikit kelopak matanya pun mulai memberat. Tak lama, ia jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Di suatu tempat lain...

Sepasang iris _amber_ menatap awan kelabu yang selalu menjadi pemandangan monoton yang ia lihat setiap menengadahkan kepala ke atas langit sore Kota Barsburg. Warna yang membangkitkan rasa sepi, namun terasa menenangkan.

"Cuaca seperti ini, membuatku ingin menghangatkan diri di _kotatsu_. Rasanya pasti menyenangkan..." pemuda itu menghentikan langkah kakinya sejenak. Seulas senyum sedih menghiasi bibirnya, "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak dapat merasakan yang namanya kehangatan. Bahkan, aku pun kini tidak bisa merasakan lagi dinginnya salju yang menyentuh permukaan kulitku..."

Kilasan sebuah peristiwa tiba-tiba saja berputar di dalam pikirannya. Penggalan ingatan kejadian seminggu lalu perlahan-lahan kembali muncul ke atas permukaan. Dapat ia ingat dengan jelas, rasa sakit serta kegelapan yang menarik paksa jiwanya tenggelam ke dasar _lubang hitam pekat_. Ketika _tersadar_, yang tertangkap oleh penglihatannya adalah sebuah sosok mengenaskan yang menatap hampa. Cairan segar kental berwarna merah mengelilingi tubuh sosok tersebut. Membentuk genangan yang semakin lama, semakin bertambah lebar.

Pemuda berambut _ashy blonde_ menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghapus gambaran mengerikan yang membuat perasaannya sesak. Kedua kaki miliknya melangkah kembali, menyusuri trotoar yang dilewati oleh sedikit orang. Tidak aneh, jika mengingat cuaca hari ini membuat kebanyakan dari mereka malas untuk pergi keluar dan lebih memilih untuk berdiam di tempat yang hangat.

**BUG!**

"Eh?" sepasang iris _amber_ membelalak, saat seseorang menabrak _tubuhnya_ dari arah belakang. Seorang remaja laki-laki dengan iris hijau yang terlihat sangat indah.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu! Apa kau tidak apa-apa...?" tanya remaja itu. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat cemas. Sedangkan Sang Pemuda hanya terdiam. Ia tampak terkejut, "Hei... Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanyanya kembali sambil mendekatkan sedikit wajahnya.

_'Manis...'_ batin pemuda tersebut ketika melihat jelas wajah remaja yang lebih pendek darinya dalam jarak dekat, "Ti... Tidak apa-apa kok! Ahahaha!" ingin rasanya ia menampar dirinya sendiri akibat jawaban gugup serta suara tawa aneh yang dilontarkannya tadi. Tapi, meskipun hal itu dilakukan, ia tidak akan bisa merasakan sakit. _Karena indera perasa miliknya telah lama mati._

"Kau aneh..."

"Aku aneh...?"

Remaja di hadapannya mengangguk, "Kenapa kau mengenakan pakaian setipis ini? Apa kau tidak merasa dingin?" didorong oleh rasa penasaran, remaja itu segera menggenggam tangan kanan pemuda tersebut, "UWAAAAA! Tanganmu dingin sekali seperti es! Kau ini bodoh atau terlalu miskin sampai tidak punya baju hangat?! Kalau begini terus, kau bisa terkena _Hipotermia_, Idiot!" untaian kalimat tadi sedikit menyinggung perasaan pemuda yang kini memasang ekspresi menahan kesal, "Ayo, ikut aku!"

"Hah?!"

"Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang mati di suhu udara beku gara-gara kebodohannya! Kau ini benar-benar orang aneh!" entah mengapa, remaja beriris hijau itu jadi sebal sendiri. Ia terus menarik paksa pemuda tersebut.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu...! Bagaimana bisa kau mengajak orang asing ke rumahmu seperti itu?! Bisa saja aku ini orang jahat! Hei...! Kau mendengarkan perkataanku, 'kan?!" Sang Pemuda berusaha melepaskan cengkraman erat pada pergelangan tangan kanannya. Namun, tidak bisa. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka, remaja bertubuh mungil ini sangat kuat.

"Firasatku mengatakan kau ini orang baik."

_'Firasat...? Hanya sekedar firasat...?! Kau bahkan tidak sadar apa aku ini sebenarnya!'_

"Teito..."

"Eh?"

"Namaku, Teito Klein. Kalau kau?"

"Mi... Mikage..."

"Nah, sekarang setelah berkenalan, kita berdua tidak menjadi orang asing lagi, 'kan?" Teito melirik sebentar ke arah Mikage yang tampak terkejut mendengar perkataannya. Sebuah senyum bahagia pun tersungging di bibir pemuda itu.

"Ya..."

* * *

Mikage mengedarkan pandangannya mengitari penjuru ruang tamu sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang kuno yang berukuran cukup luas. Sungguh langka menemukan rumah bergaya seperti ini di Kota Barsburg yang semuanya serba modern. Setiap perabotan tertata rapi. Taman batu ala Jepang yang kini tertutup salju di dekatnya, terlihat seperti lukisan tanpa cacat. Dan... Mikage tidak pernah menyangka, ia bisa menikmati lagi yang namanya _kotatsu_. Sebuah selimut tebal dengan tulisan 'Milik Yang Mulia Hakuren' pun terlihat membelit tubuhnya bagaikan kepompong.

"Apa kau menunggu lama? Aku baru pertama kali ini membuat cokelat hangat. Jadi, kalau hasilnya tidak terlalu enak, kau jangan marah, ya?" Teito menyajikan dua gelas cokelat buatannya di atas _kotatsu_, lalu ia mengambil duduk di dekat Mikage yang terlihat bingung.

"Silakan diminum..."

_'Aduh! Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mungkin meminumnya!'_

"Kenapa diam saja? Apa kau tidak suka?" Teito memasang ekspresi kecewa.

"Bu-Bukan begitu! Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja... Apa?" tatapan Teito mulai berkaca-kaca.

"A-Aku alergi cokelat!" jawab Mikage asal.

"He?! Alergi?"

"Benar! Jika meminum cokelat, aku selalu gatal-gatal!"

"Begitukah...?" Teito memberikan tatapan menyelidik.

"Percayalah padaku! Aku..." perkataan Mikage terputus, ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat tubuh Teito yang menjadi transparan walau hanya sekejap, _'Eh...! Yang tadi itu... Aku tidak salah lihat, 'kan?'_

"Aku... Aku apa?"

"..."

"Mikage...?"

"Teito... Jangan-jangan kau ini..."

**BRUK!**

"Suara apa itu?" Mikage sedikit terkejut.

"Sepertinya, berasal dari dalam kamarku..." gumam Teito, "Tunggu sebentar di sini, Mikage. Aku akan memeriksa kamarku dulu," remaja beriris hijau segera beranjak meninggalkan Mikage yang sekarang dipenuhi tanda tanya besar.

* * *

_Sudah sepuluh menit lamanya aku duduk di sini. Sosok Teito tidak kunjung muncul semenjak dia pergi ke kamarnya untuk memeriksa suara misterius yang membuatku mengurungkan perkataanku._

_Ke mana dia...? Apa sebaiknya kulihat keadaannya?_

_Tanpa berpikir panjang, kuputuskan untuk beranjak dari ruang tamu._

_Setelah mencari ke setiap penjuru rumah, akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah pintu kamar bercat cokelat dengan sebuah papan kecil bertuliskan 'Kamar Teito' tepat pada tengah atas pintu yang terbuka separuh. Aku tidak dapat berkata-kata, ketika menemukan sosok Teito sedang tertidur lelap di atas sebuah tempat tidur yang terlihat nyaman._

_Kulangkahkan kedua kakiku memasuki kamar dengan penataan modern. Aku cukup terkejut melihat suasana kamar yang sangat berbeda. Rasanya, seperti kau baru saja mengunjungi masa lalu, tapi tiba-tiba ditarik masuk ke masa depan._

_Tidak jauh dari sana, dapat kulihat setumpuk buku dengan ketebalan halaman mengerikan terjatuh dari atas sebuah meja belajar. Mungkin itulah suara yang kudengar tadi. Jika menaruh setumpuk buku berat dengan ketidakseimbangan seperti itu, tinggal menunggu waktu saat buku-buku tersebut akan terjatuh dengan sendirinya._

"_Tadaima_...!"

_Langkahku spontan terhenti, ketika kudengar seruan dari seseorang._

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap...

_Suara langkah kaki orang itu perlahan-lahan semakin mendekat ke arah kamar tempatku berada saat ini. Sempat terbesit di dalam pikiranku untuk segera beranjak. Tapi, aku penasaran akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menjadi pertanyaan besar yang memenuhi pikiranku semenjak tadi. Lagipula, tanpa beranjak dari dalam sini pun tidak akan menjadi masalah. Karena..._

"Teito, kenapa kau menaruh selimutku di ruang tamu?"_ seorang remaja berambut pirang panjang muncul dari balik pintu. Dia menautkan kedua alisnya, saat melihat sosok Teito yang masih tertidur, _"Haaa... Setidaknya, kalau tidur pakailah baju yang sesuai. Kenapa kau malah tidur dengan pakaian seperti hendak pergi berjalan-jalan keluar...?"_ nada monoton bergumam pelan mengiringi setiap langkahnya._

_Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa jadi gugup ketika melihat sosoknya yang mendekat ke arahku? Apa itu karena wajah cantiknya? Tapi, kalau dibandingkan dengan dia, Teito lebih manis... Bicara apa aku ini...?_

"Ngghh..."

_Perhatianku teralihkan sewaktu Teito mulai terbangun. Membuat langkah remaja tersebut terhenti saat berjarak satu meter dari hadapanku._

"Hakuren...? Sejak kapan kau datang...?" _tanya Teito sambil bangkit duduk._

"Belum berapa lama," _remaja bernama Hakuren yang selimutnya kupakai, melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Dia pun dengan sukses __**melewati**__ sosokku begitu saja._

"Teito, apa tadi ada tamu?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi, aku menemukan dua cangkir cokelat di atas _kotatsu_."

"Aneh... Seingatku, aku tidak..."

"Tidak apa?"

"Hakuren, apa kau pernah mengalami mimpi aneh?"

"Mimpi aneh?"

"Di dalam mimpi, aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bernama Mikage. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak sengaja menabraknya dari belakang. Dia hanya mengenakan pakaian tipis di tengah cuaca yang sangat dingin. Karena kesal dengan kebodohannya, aku menariknya paksa pergi ke rumahku, lalu memberikan selimut tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sedingin es. Aku juga membuatkan segelas cokelat hangat untuknya..."

_Hakuren memasang ekspresi horror sewaktu mendengar cerita Teito. Sementara aku hanya tertawa geli. Akhirnya, aku mengerti kenapa Teito bisa melihat, menyentuh, serta berbicara denganku. Aku juga mengerti kenapa sosok Teito terlihat transparan meskipun untuk sesaat._

_**Apa kau pernah mendengar sebuah kondisi di mana roh seorang manusia terpisah dari tubuhnya dan melakukan perjalanan ke tempat lain? Roh Sang Manusia tersebut benar-benar melakukan suatu aktivitas di tempat itu.**_

* * *

Mikage beranjak mendekati Teito, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, "Terimakasih, untuk cokelat hangatnya... _Sayonara_, Teito..." sebuah kecupan singkat diberikan pada bibir remaja beriris hijau.

Sosok Mikage pun menghilang dari sana.

"Hakuren... Rasanya ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh bibirku... Tapi juga terasa lembut..." gumam Teito dengan rona merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya sepeninggalan Mikage.

"Teito... Hari ini kau aneh..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**A/N: **Err... Bingung gak ama fic-nya? Singkat kata, Mikage di sini sudah bukan manusia lagi. Sedangkan Teito yang ditemui oleh Mikage hanya berupa roh.

_Gomen_, klo fic-nya aneh DX

Makasih, yang udah nyempetin waktu baca fic ini XD

_Jaa Ne_...


End file.
